Many civilian unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) do not have a flight data recording capability, commonly known as a “black box,” for the in-flight recording of UAV sensors for accident reconstruction. The few civilian UAVs that have a flight data recorder are relatively simple and such systems do not compile statistics regarding usage habits and preferred configuration information for an operator. Further, currently available flight data recording systems do not utilize the operator's flight record to adjust the capabilities of the UAV, thus allowing varying performance characteristics based on different levels of operator experience. Also, current systems do not permit the sharing of flight data using location-based social networks. Finally, civilian UAVs do not routinely store images or video of flight accidents as they occur, therefore allowing for improved accident investigations.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system, method and apparatus for flight data recording and analysis of UAV flight data in order to optimize an operator's flight experience and improve safety.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.